Lost Phone
by Isiah02
Summary: Isabel loses her phone. Can Elena help her out? Another fun random story. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***smack cam: Rafa de Alva**

 **Rafa: MATEO YOU GET DOWN HERE AND FINISH WASHING THESE DISHES!**

 ***Mateo quickly runs downstairs only for Rafa to slap him at halfway through the steps***

 **Marlena: Dang.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Lost Phone. I know we've gotten three deep into Before the Wedding, but let's take a short break from that and do another fun story.**

 **Tom: To those that really like that story, don't freak out. It's coming back shortly.**

 **Isiah: But with that being said, let's get into Lost Phone. BTW this is sorta a sequel to Controller.**

 **Tom: I can relate to those that loses their phone.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, me too. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Lost Phone**

Isabel was in her room whimpering on her bed when Elena walked in on her. She saw her little sister worried and said, "Isa? What's wrong?"

"I lost my phone," Isabel said.

"What? That's terrible," Elena said.

"It had this super cool awesome app on it," Isabel said.

Elena sat on her sister's bed and said, "Ooh. Tell me about it."

"Well, this super cool awesome app is called Avalor Cyber Community. It's a community where you can meet fellow Avalorans from around the kingdom," Isabel explained. "I read stories on here about how people make their ways to their life goals. They amuse me."

"Well, how do I get it," Elena asked.

"Download the Avalor Cyber Community app with is available for IOS and Android, and search up anyone from Avalor to start a conversation with," Isabel continued. "Who knows, you might make some new friends."

Elena nodded and asked, "Okay, but what about the people that aren't friendly?"

"You can always comment on peoples' profiles. But please be nice. And most important of all, follow Princess Isabel," Isabel said.

"You're shameless Isa," Elena said.

"Yeah, I know. I was making a poll, but then I lost my phone," Isabel said.

"Well that was a long story," Elena admitted.

"Can you please help me find my phone Elena," Isabel begged.

"Sure, what are sisters for," Elena smiled. Once the two sisters made their way outside, Isabel got in the coach but Elena stopped for a second. She noticed this and said, "C'mon Elena."

"Don't you need your keys," Elena asked.

Isabel: _I got the keys, keys, keys_

"You do?"

Isabel: _I got the keys, keys, keys_

"Then why didn't you lock your bedroom door before we left," Elena asked.

"Oh, because I actually don't have my keys," Isabel explained.

"Then why'd you say that you did," Elena asked.

"I like that song."

"So first you lose your phone, now you lose your keys," Elena glared.

"Man, I'm losing everything today," Isabel said.

"But never your smartness," Elena complimented.

Isabel smiled and said, "Thanks, Elena. Can you help me find my keys?"

"No."

"Forget you then," Isabel said quickly going back into the palace. She went back into her bedroom and looked on her dresser but her keys weren't there. She then was going to look on her bed table when she slipped and fell on something.

She looked at what she fell over and said, "Wow. The keys were right there. Man I'm slow." Once she got a hold of her keys, Isabel made her way back outside and rejoined her sister.

Isabel _I got the keys, keys, keys  
I got the keys, keys, keys  
I got the keys, keys, keys_

"I'm not going with you," Elena said.

"What? Why not," Isabel asked worried.

"You're always asking for food," Elena said.

"So? I can get you a kiddie meal at Jose's Burger Palace," Isabel offered.

Elena refused her offer and said, "No. I'm just gonna stand here."

"I guess you don't want a big girl kiddie meal," Isabel sighed leaving the palace. As she left, Elena looked to the ground and saw Isabel's phone. She quickly picked it up and said, "Isabel! Wait, your phone!"

"You don't need to remind me, Elena," Isabel said. "I get the message. You don't wanna come with me."

"No, wait, let me call you," Elena said taking out her phone and calling Isabel's phone. "Isa, are you there? Isa? Isa! I'm not leaving until I know that you're here!"

 _8 hours later_

Elena was going through Isabel's phone but when she turned around, Isabel herself came back to the palace at high speed. Elena screamed and quickly ducked out of the way. Landing in the fountain.

"I couldn't find my phone," Isabel whined.

"Isa, it was right under the coach before you left," Elena said.

"Whatever, Elena. Stop trying to manipulate me," Isabel said looking to the ground. She found her phone and said, "Oh hey, it's my phone."

"Damn it Isabel," Elena grunted in pain.

"Hey, Elena, did you know my phone was hear the whole time," Isabel asked.

"That's what I tried to tell you," Elena said quickly falling back into the fountain after getting on her feet.

Isabel let out a giggle and said, "Man, you sure had quite a bath there, Elena. You needed one anyway."

"Cutie little princess," Elena said sarcastically glaring at her sister.

"Thanks, I'm flattered, oh my God, don't make me blush," Isabel said.

"And I'm flattened," Elena had the energy to say before passing out into the fountain.

 **Isiah/Tom: XD.**

* * *

 **Tom: All that over a phone, bro.**

 **Isiah: Yep, that's pretty much the way it is.**

 **Tom: I'm done with you.**

 **Isiah: Whatever dude. Anyway, guys, there's another fun and random Elena of Avalor story for you. I know some of you miss the fun random stories on Sofia the First. Those will be out more soon too. And to those that really want Before the Wedding to be continued, expect that as one of my next updates.**

 **Tom: In the meantime, don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude comments please. We hope you've enjoyed this story. If you haven't seen Before the Wedding, please do so. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***a kid's comeback can be really affective***

 **Esteban: I saw your report card.**

 **Isabel: Congrats, you can see.**

 **Esteban: Oh, so you wanna be smart with me?**

 **Isabel: That's why I go to school.**

 **Esteban:...I got nothing. *sigh***


End file.
